Q
Part 1 Isabell:I'll have patience for two days but please ask a question by then.For my mental sanity. Izzy:If you have or ever had any. Isabell:You have a point. Tyler:Heck yeah she does! Mikey comes in Mikey:I want nothing to do with this. Mikey trys to leave but Isabell tackles him Tyler:Anyone else realize Mikey and I are hear and doing Who Wants to Win a Date With Aly? Izzy:Yeah,it's weird. Isabell sits on Mikey Isabell:Kara,count for me! Izzy:1....2....3.....4.....5....6.....7....8....9...10!!! Phineas and Ferb walk in Phineas:Isabell,why are you sitting on Mikey? Isabell:He doesn't want anything to do with this so he's gonna stay here!! *2 days later* Isabell:I'm gonna LOSE IT!!! *starts running a round the room* Tyler:Somebody,PLEASE ASK A QUESTION!!!! Phineas:Yeah,it would be a good idea. Goth: Uh...so...what's the best Phineas and Ferb quote, do you think? *Isabell stops running Isabell:Yay,a question!And a tough one at that.I think the best P'n'F qoute would be....."Um,it's a little wordy for a headline." Izzy:Er...."Aren't you a little young to save the world?" Tyler:"Mom,Phineas and Ferb made me." Mikey:I don't like Phineas and Ferb so none. *Phineas and Ferb shrug Isabell:Thanks Goth.But remember,just two more days before I go haywire again.'Who's your favorite character?' from Tpffan.I HAF to say Isabella. Izzy:Ferb. Tyler:Phineas. Phineas:Isabella. Ferb:Vanessa. Isabell:'What is the most embarrasing thing that has happened?' from TotalDramarox97.I don't get embarresed.I physically CAN'T. Izzy:When Jackson started thinking everything we watched had a racist remark. Tyler:Sarah showing up at school even though she's not supposed to. Mikey:The way I acted when I first met Chris. Phineas:When I got nervous around Isabella that one time.(The Beak) Ferb:When I thought Vanessa liked me and she went off with someone else.(SBTY) Goth: Who's your favorite alternate character? Isabell:ATSD hasn't come out yet,but Alt.Isabella. Izzy:Alt.Ferb. Tyler:Alt.Phineas. Phineas:Alt.Isabella. Ferb:Alt....Phineas? Part 2 *Isabella and Candace enter Isabell:Who's your favorite alternate character? Isabella:Alt.Phineas. Candace:Alt.Me. Mikey:Alt.Candace. Isabell:'What is your favorite P&F episode?' from Tpffan.The Beak. Izzy:SBTY. Tyler:RTM. Phineas:The Beak. Ferb:The Chronicles of Meap. Candace:SBTY. Isabella:The Beak. Mikey:The Chronicles of Meap. Isabell:Mikey,I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with this. Mikey:I only answered two questions. *Chris and March enter Isabell:I think you're gonna wanna stay. Mikey:Hey Chris. Chris:Bonjour Mikey. Isabell:'What is your worst fear?' from TDR.Death. Izzy:Public speaking. Tyler:Don't wanna talk about that. Phineas:Someone I know getting hurt. Ferb:Same as Phineas. Isabella:Same as Phineas. Candace:Same as Phineas. Chris:That mom will ban us from seeing you. March:What she said. Mikey:Not seeing Chris. Isabell:'What is the one thing you want the most?' from TDR.An ipod. Izzy:For my parents to get back together or a family member moving from Mexico so I ca stop living at the Paramellows'. Tyler:For Desiree to back off! Phineas:To not run out of ideas. Ferb:...... Candace:To bust my brothers. Isabella:(whispering)For Phineas to relize my feelings about him. Phineas:What? Isabella:Nothing! Chris:For Mom to ''not ''want me to marry John. March:Same as Isabella but with Jackson. Mikey:For John and Chris to NOT get togrther! Part 3 Phinabella:Hi! I'm bored. Isabell:This Q&A's dead. Phinabella:(singing) I can't take it take it take no more I've never felt like felt like this before Come and get me get me on the floor DJ what you what you waitin' for Hannah:Sooooooooooooooo bored. Phinabella:Me too. Wait, that was obvious:you ''are ''me! Olive:Ahote dream!! *runs over to Isabell and hugs her legs* Isabell:It was just a dream. Phinabella: Okay, I'm just gonna ask my own Q. Where are y'all from? Phineas, Candace, Isabella, and Olive: Danville. Isabell, Tyler, Izzy, and Mikey: Texas. March, John, and Chris: France. Lexi and Desiree:Cali! Annabelle:Mexico. Isabella: You let ''her ''in?! Phinabella: Question, question, question!!! Delilah:Who should I date from Goth. Everyone:Perry. Phinabella: 'Do you think ATSD was an awesome movie?' from Tpffan. Everyone but Annabelle: Heck yeah we do! Annnabelle: I hate it. Phinabella: Perry: Should I ask Delliah out? from Goth. Everyone but Annabelle: YEEESSSSSSSSSS!!! Perry: *goes to find Delilah* Phinabella: 'Whatcha Doin'? from IzzyFan. Phineas: We're watching ans waiting........... Category:Q&As Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages